Update:Patch Notes (1 February 2011)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature ('Submit a Bug Report' under the 'Help' drop-down menu of the website). Graphical *Two black squares in Trollheim have been fixed. *Mining wearing a HAM hood no longer causes part of a player’s head to become invisible. *Barbarians no longer swing two-handed swords with one hand. *Grass no longer pokes through an imp statue in a player-owned house garden. *The spotted cape no longer renders through a player who’s lighting logs. *A tree in Brimhaven no longer gets its canopy removed when entering a house. *Zombie protester signs no longer snap strangely when the zombies walk. *The penguin hunting area has had a number of white triangles removed. *Several agility animations have been tweaked slightly. *Water no longer clips through the bottom of burning pyre ships. *Lassoing a giant eagle no longer causes the player to slide. *Wolves no longer stand perfectly still once they stop moving for a short time. *The sorcerer's apprentice in Al Kharid has had her animations updated. *The Lumbridge Sage has had his animations updated. *The Lumbridge Doomsayer no longer shakes so much. *A guard in Lumbridge no longer attempts to block using a shield when he hasn't got one. *Some flickering issues in the Wilderness have been fixed. *Lighting in the Myths of the White Lands snow area has been updated. *The combat interface side-stone highlight is now the same colour as all other side-stones. *Glassblowing while wearing a crab claw no longer causes the crab claw to spin. *Platebodies no longer stretch when chopping ivy. *The cabbage-port teleport no longer leaves skillcape emotes playing. *There is no longer a floating wall section in the Ancient Cavern. *Bandos godswords no longer have a spike connecting to a god cape. *The Mining skillcape no longer clips through the dwarf who sells it. *Swordfish no longer go white when fishing barbarian-style. Audio *Iron gate opening and closing sounds have been updated. *Evil turnips now play a sound when ranging. *As Bounty Worlds have been removed from the game, the three associated music tracks are now unlocked for everyone by default. Quests and Tasks *Some grammar has been fixed in Family Crest. *Stabbing Viyeldi in Legends' Quest now plays an animation to show this happening. *The corruption beasts in Nomad’s Requiem have had their ready animations updated. *The slug-infected men in Kennith's Concerns have been graphically updated. *Goblins in Another Slice of HAM no longer snap into position when performing any animations. *A cutscene in Monkey Madness has been updated. *A typo in Narnode's speech in Monkey Madness has been fixed. *Grammar has been updated in Ratcatchers. *A typo has been fixed in King of the Dwarves. *The dragonstone necklace in Gunnar's Ground no longer looks like an amulet. *The "Mastering the Elements" Task no longer states progress has been made if you kill the same elementals over and over. *Text when opening the Legends' Guild door has been removed. *Summer now picks up her doll correctly in Spirit of Summer. *The Blood Runs Deep requirements have been updated to prevent confusion about the Hard Task requirement. Activities and Distractions *Hazelmere will no longer speak common Gnomish when receiving a gnome delivery. *The Stealing Creation stiles no longer cause the player to slide. *A typo in Burgh de Rott Ramble has been fixed. *Castle Wars catapults no longer shrink when set on fire. *A typo on the Herblore Habitat camouflage gear has been fixed in players' costume rooms. *Excalibur's special attack no longer works in no-special Duels. Miscellaneous *The area around the minimap in Resizeable mode has been altered to allow easier clicking on the game world. *The scroll of cleansing will now save the correct ingredients for several more potions. *The bonecrusher and herbicide now function correctly when using a dwarf multicannon. *The Herblore skill guide now correctly refers to the scroll of cleansing. *The Saradomin sword's special attack no longer shows a max hit hitsplat every time. *The hairdresser's interface now shows the correct text when hovering over certain buttons. *Familiars will no longer change target when using Summoning scrolls. *Familiars will no longer perform long-range melee attacks. *Sending a demon butler away from your house no longer leaves a blank interface open. *References to gnomes being green have been removed. *Trying to cook sweetcorn without the required Cooking level no longer informs you about nettle tea. *The toybox interface has been expanded to three pages. *If you cast Spellbook Swap (lunar spellbook), then cast Superheat Item (modern spellbook) on jogre bones, you will now be correctly swapped back to the lunar spellbook. *It is no longer possible to spawn too many energy cores while fighting the Corporeal Beast. *The dragon halberd’s special attack no longer hits the wrong players. *A typo on anchovies in the Fishing skill advance guide has been fixed. *A typo on a signpost in Mort'ton has been fixed. *The golden hammer can now be used to make crossbows. *Completing a random event while on a stile in Al Kharid no longer sends the player to Lumbridge.